Back where she Belongs
by Fleur06
Summary: Charlotte is now 16, Jodie and Matt are back on drovers run.  this is about 10 years after the last episode.


McLeods Fanfiction

Pulling into the driveway, she looks out the window, this is her home, why can't her father realise that. Glancing at her father, he is looking straight ahead deep in thought. This is his last chance to help his daughter.

Pulling in at the homestead, she looks out the window, opening the door before her father turns off the engine,

In the kitchen, Jodie, hears a car, glancing up she sees that they have arrived. Glancing up from the table, any excuse not to do her school work, Annabelle gets up, sighing at her daughter, "school work" but her words fall on deaf ears as she runs out to the car.

Running over to the car, she runs to the girl who gets out "Charlie, what are you doing here, want to go for a horse ride" Glancing at her father before nodding "ok". Peter looks up "Hi Annabelle, Charlotte, we're not staying long, not enough time for a ride" PUtting her hands on her hips "my name is Belle, NOT Annabelle" Turning around to face her father "what are you doing do, leave me here, great then." before following Belle.

Jodie watches Charlottte walking off with Belle "I see what you mean." Peter nods following Jodie to the verandah "im at my wits end Jodie, I have no idea what to do, its time like this I really wish Claire was here, Charlotte just needs her mum, that is why im hoping you can help us Jodie, this is where she wants to be, what she calls home. She won't even call Julia mum any more, thankfully she gets on with the girls, but now one is married, and the other going to uni, she isn't home often. She doesn't even want to finish school, Claire didn't and she doesn't want to. I know its alot to ask Jodie" "you know she is always welcomed here Peter, this is her home, this is where Claire would want her to be, you don't even have to ask. I wish Belle, would be interested in school, school of the air with her, Charlotte would be doing that too, I know it is something Claire would want is for Charlotte to finish school" Jodie replies. "Sure there is enough room here, Claire and Tess would kill me I if I turned her away. Grace has left town, on the rodeo circuit again, her and Father Dan, thing, they both left town. Stevie is over at Killarney with Xander and Russ, along with Marcus. Moira has the cottage, but in the house it is only Matt me and the 2 kids. There is more than enough room." Jodie replies. "Shes going to Argentina briefly to see Tess and wants to spend time with Claire over there, her 16th birthday present." Peter replies with relief. "she is so like her mum a tom boy, she doesn't even realise the affect she has on guys" Jodie laughs,"just like Claire, she had an affect on you"

Out riding Charlotte love the wind through her long blonde hair, she often wonders where she got her blonde hair from, her blue eyes is from her mum, but neither parent from what she knew had blonde hair., her Aunty Tess did though, maybe she got it from her, she can't wait to see her again and Claire, it had been ages, Argentina is so far away, but Aunty Tess did visit her though. How she wish she knew her mum, instead her mum had to die when she was only 6 months old, so she never got to know her. Not that her father didn't let her remember her mum he told her a lot about her, and how they got together. But she just wished she had the chance to know her. She really missed her, which was weird but she wants her mum. Feeling the wind against her face, she pushes her horse into a gallop, hearing Belle call out behind her, she pulls the horse back into a trot to wait for Belle to catch up. Belle catches up to her and pulls up waving to her father in the distance, shes glad she is able to grow up here, she loves visiting her Gran Meg though at Broome with Terry, or her coming to Drovers. Turning her horse around, Charlotte starts the short ride back to her father.

Hearing the horses arrive back about an hour later, Peter walks outside to see Charlotte and Annabelle hopping off the horses. Following Peter out, Jodie walks over to the yards. "nice ride" before turning back to Belle, "Annabelle, inside now to your school work" "mum, my name is Belle and Charlie is still here." "Annabelle is what your named, so get inside now" Jodie warns. Walking off in a sulk, Charlotte calls out "thanks for the ride Belle" Jodie calls out, "Actually Belle come back here for a minute" Walking back "make up your mind mum" Jodie turns to Charlotte and then to Belle "Ive been talking to Peter, and Charlotte is coming to stay here, seeing Charlotte's eyes light up Jodie continues "but you are to continue school, we can enrol you at School of the air to finish your HSC" seeing Charlotte object "I know your mum finished at Year 10, but I know she wanted you to finish your school, she had no choice, she was pulled out, you have a choice Charlie. This will always be your home, Welcome back Charlotte" Jodie replies before hugging her. Seeing tears well up in Charlottes eyes, Jodie remembers the day they said good bye all those years ago, to Charlotte, how hard the decision Tess made, but she did what she thought was best for Charlotte, growing up knowing her sisters. Deep down everyone knew she would be back one day, and now she was. This is place she was born and the place she belonged too. Walking over to her father, Charlotte wraps her arms around him "thanks dad, I do love you alot." Smiling at his daughter "I know Charlie, I love you too and I will miss you, we aren't that far away." Shaking her head "I will come and visit you when you move I promise."

Jodie looks at Charlotte, hugging Peter, she can't wait to tell Meg and Tess. Turning to Charlotte, "Pheonix needs someone to ride her she is just getting old and lazy, so when you come in a few weeks, she is yours, it is what your mum and Tess would of wanted." Holding back tears Charlotte hugs her Aunty before walking up to her dad and putting her arms around him, she will miss him, but this is where she is meant to be. Looking around at the land, it is beautiful, no wonder her mum never wanted to leave here. Looking at her dad "can I drive, I need all the practice to get my licence before you leave" Laughing he hands Charlotte the keys before hopping into the passenger seat. Looking out at the land, he remembers when he first met Claire all those years ago, things didn't work out between the, but one thing came out of it their daughter.


End file.
